Rebirth
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Not everyone likes Frisk. And some people have gone to extremes to show it. But everyone has underestimated her last DETERMINATION. Fem! Skele! Frisk. Depressed! Sans.
1. Death

"this is all my fault." Sans wept to his brother.

"No, Sans we don't balme you for this." Toriel reassured.

"you should. i-i promised t-to keep them safe. n-now they're…now they're-" He was cut off by Mettaton being dragged in by a raging Undyne. Napstablook and Shyren following.

"Where are they!? Where's the punk!? Where's Frisk!?" She yelled.

"Undyne, you need to calm yourself!" Mettaton spoke as Shyren began humming something in a minor key.

"What happened?" Napstablook asked Toriel.

"W-well…"

* * *

Frisk had been walking home from school. It was no big deal. After all Frisk knew how to handle themselves. At least, everyone thought they did. 4 highschoolers parked in a driveway that was behind them. They got out and on top of them. One of them pinned them down on the ground. One held their legs. One of them drew a pistol.

"So, I hear you've been flirting with my brother after you 2 got into a fight." The one with the pistol commented. "Like he should be around those peices of trash. Say goodbye 'Monster Girl Freak.'" A loud crack hit Frisk in the middle of their forehead. Frisk thrashed as the boys ran into the car. "Go, go, go!" The one that shot Frisk yelled.

Frisk let out blood curtling screeches from the pain. Hoping someone would help them…But nobody came…No one else saw the Monster Ambassador die.

* * *

"Then Sans and Papyrus found them on the ground. Sans got them to the hospital and Papyrus called everyone."

"EXCEPT ALPHYS! IT WENT STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL!"

"Alphys is studing in Japan." Undyne explained. "We're in Ireland. She's probably in the lab right-" Undyne's phone rang. "Hello?"

"U-undyne? I _just_ got Papyrus's message! Wh-what happened? H-he w-was j-just sobbing in the phone!"

"Frisk's been shot."

"WHAT!?"

"Some highschooler's shot them." Undyne let tears fall as she began to hear Alphys's moans.

"N-not Frisk. T-they were so young…"

"The doctor's doing all they can. I think. I just got here."

"i-if i'd just gone to pick them up, none of this would've happened…" Sans sobbed.

The doctor walked in looking solemn. "Doc! What did you do!? How are they feeling!? WHERE ARE THEY!?"

" _She_ is…gone…"

The room broke into silence, before crying began.

"Damn it!" Undyne jabbed a spear into the wall as Sans kept mumbling about how it was his fault. Shyren kept a shrill key in her throat, not wanting to hurt someone's ears or break any glass. Napstablook went outside in order to cry and Mettaton was recording as news didn't come to him through his boyfriend, but a fan.

"I'm sorry."

"May I see my child?" Toriel asked as Papyrus lagged behind her.

"Yes, uh do be wary that we didn't know that you were her 'mother,' so our first contact was the King."

Toriel sighed. "Very well. If Asgore is there, I will respect his grieving time, but I too, wish to grieve."

"Alright. Follow me to Frisk's room."

The doctor led them to the room, where Asgore was holding Frisk's hand as the heart moniter was flat as well as the brain.

* * *

 **Seeing the people you love grieve over your death, makes your magic glow red.**


	2. Funeral Plans

"Are you sure you want to do it this way? I mean, the deluxe cask-"

"Yes, we're positive." Mettaton glared at the a- _person_. "We want Frisk cremated so we can do it our way. Th- _she_ has talked about how she'd like it that way."

"Alright…"

"Now, let's see how Toriel's doing." Mettaton called her up.

* * *

"Hmm- Oh!" Toriel noticed her phone ringing. "Hello? Oh Mettaton! Yes I've gotten the ingredients. Yes, I'll be there soon."

* * *

Sans and Papyrus were in charge of getting the flowers. Only Papyrus went as Sans told him the colors of flowers to get. "you need to get light blue."

"ALRIGHT."

"and pink."

"OKAY."

"no yellow."

"THAT WILL BE HARD."

"and light purple."

"THEY DON'T SEEM TO HAVE THAT SANS."

"do they at least have red flowers? like, not roses but-"

"YES THEY DO."

"get 3 bouquets of that."

* * *

"This was their favorite sweater." Undyne picked out. Napstablook picked up the mixtape he gave Frisk and put it in a box. "I remember when I gave them this. This armor was a bit roomy. I told her she'd grow into it." Undyne brought the articles to her face. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You were my best friend…"

* * *

"Sorry bud." The creamation operator said to the casket. "I can't believe someone would shoot a child. I mean, monsters I get, Adults I get. You're the first child we've got in a while. Hope to see you happy on the other side." He pulled the lever, but the inside, the casket let out a few thumps as if someone was desperate to escape.

* * *

 **Knowing that your family is going to creamate you with your favorite things with you, makes your magic burn a fiery red.**


	3. Breaking Free

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The casket broke open from red magic. The things inside went everywhere onto the floor, the only thing burning was a sweater. In a ball of red, a skeleton launched itself from the furnace that was supposed to turn Frisk's body into ashes. It was panting. "Hey easy!"

The operator called. He was the only one there to interact with the skeleton. Now that he got a good look at it, it was around the size of the child that had died, it had pure black eyes except the rings around the pupils were red, it also had a detachable jaw and was covering it's upper chest and between it's legs since it had no clothes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Bree! Bree!" The skeleton shouted and ran off. "Pyru! Sna! Un!" It called. "Reil!"

She tripped and fell down some stairs. She checked it's HP. 15/20. "Reil! Phys! Tanta! Plah!" She walked through the neighborhood, trying to find her home.

"DO YOU THINK THAT IT MIGHT BE DONE YET?" A familiar voice called.

"I don't know Papyrus. They would've called us." Another familiar voice filled the air.

"Pyru! Un!" The skeleton jumped out and hugged Undyne's leg.

"What the-" Undyne shouted.

"Un! Ani?" The skeleton asked.

"I'm so sorry!" The operator called. "Th-the casket broke and this thi- _skeleton_ broke out of it in a ball of red!" Gosh if they were humans, he wouldn't have said that.

"Wait, this skeleton broke Frisk's casket?!"

"W-well from the inside ma'am."

"From the inside?" Undyne looked enraged at the operator before looking back down and softening her gaze at the affectionate skele. "We'll take care of this skeleton until Alphys gets back."

"Au Phys!"

"C'mon kid. Let's get you to our home. Where do you live?"

"Cis!"

"WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS?" Papyrus inquired

"Reil a Gore!"

"Reelagore? Haven't heard a monster by that name."

* * *

 **Knowing that you've found your family, makes your magic glow red.**

* * *

 **Skeleton Dictionary:**

 **Bree=Family**

 **Pryu=Papyrus**

 **Sna=Sans**

 **Un=Undyne**

 **Riel=Toriel**

 **Phys=Alphys**

 **Tanta=Mettaton**

 **Plah=Please**

 **Ani=Anime**

 **Au=Auntie**

 **Cis=Castle**

 **a=and**

 **Gore=Asgore**


	4. I am Home

"Cis! Cis!" The skeleton cheered as soon as it got to the Castle of Toriel. It ran up to Frisk's room.

"H-hey! Come back!" Undyne called.

"YOU SHOULDN'T DISTURB-" Papyrus tried to say.

The door slammed open and the skeleton gasped. Toriel was in there and looked over her shoulder to the small monster. It looked as if she'd been crying.

"Gama?" The small skeleton hugged the goat woman. "Ee cree?"

"Wh-who are you small one?"

"Free! Gama m Free!"

"Gama? Is that your name?" Toriel unconciously picked them up.

The skeleton shook her head. "Free!"

"Free? Well 'Free,' are you hungry?"

"Ye!"

"Alright, which do you perfer, Butterscotch or Cinnamon?"

"Bth."

"Butterscotch it is."

"Nt btt, bth!"

"Oh, you want _both_?" The skeleton nodded to Toriel. "Alright." Toriel sat them in her chair. "Stay put. Undyne, may I have a word with you?"

Undyne followed the ex-queen while Papyrus stayed with the small skeleton.

The skeleton looked around quickly, scanning the place with familiarity. "Pryu!" It reached out it's arms.

"OH, YES FREE."

"Oo Gre Pryu. Oo Gre Pryu m Bree!"

Papyrus put his hands to his cheekbones in astonishment. "YOU THINK I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS YOUR FAMILY?"

"Ye!"

He picked up the child. "YOU KNOW, I THINK SANS WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU!"

The skeleton began speaking in sign language. Something Frisk learned in order to try to help W. . 'Love or L-O-V-E?' She signed.

"THE FIRST ONE. LET ME JUST CALL SANS." The she-skele looked down at herself relizing she was still nude, before covering herself and running back to her room.

"ALRIGHT, HE'LL COME OV-" Papyrus saw that the skeleton was no longer there. "FREE? FREE? WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Papyrus, you lost the skeleton?" Undyne shouted.

"W-WELL, ERM."

"They could get lost in this place!" Toriel cried. "Undyne, search the west wing. Papyrus, the east. I'll wait here in case they return."

"SORRY." Papyrus apologized before running east.

"Right!" Undyne shouted and went off.

* * *

 **Hearing your family looking for you as you try to find something to wear, makes your magic glow red.**

* * *

 **Skeleton Dictionary:**

 **Gama=Goat Mom**

 **ee=why**

 **cree=cry**

 **Free=Frisk**

 **m=me**

 **ye=yes**

 **bth=both**

 **nt=not**

 **btt=butter**

 **oo=you**

 **gre=great**

* * *

 **Okay guys, SXR speaking. I am a total trash for SansXFrisk. Yeah, but I wanted to ask your opinions. Would you rather have, Crush! Frisk, Shipping, or Sibling! Sans?**


	5. Rage and Fear

**Okay guys, I've decided. Crush! Frisk, Latership! Sarisk. Sorry…**

* * *

"Free" tore through her clothes, trying to find her favorite outfit. "Whe ci ti?" They would have to make due with their old clothes. A tunic, much similar to Toriel's dress, and leggings that were supposed to go under the armor Undyne gave them. Because she no longer had skin, she had the leggings more like sweat pants.

"FREE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Pyru!" "Free" called.

"YOU NEED TO-" Papyrus looked at the skeleton. Wearing _Frisk's_ clothes. Many things didn't get Papyrus worked up, but _this_ was a rare case. "PUT. THOSE. BACK."

"Free" winced from Papyrus's tone. "Buu, m."

"FREE, DON'T MAKE ME GET MY ATTACKS OUT." Papyrus warned.

Reddish magic began to seem like it was smoking out of her eyes in fear. "Plah Pryu, n fite."

"FREE! PUT THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The she-skeleton let red tears fall, saying their first words that could be heard by all, in a new voice. "DIE!" The skeleton held down their right arm with their left. "N… n kl Pryu!"

"F-FREE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus was a bit flabbergasted. The skeleton was trembling before Papyrus put his hand on their shoulders. "FREE! LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU."

"Thk oo." "Free" hugged Papyrus.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Free" looked away from the taller skeleton.

"FREE-"

"papyrus? you in here?" A lower voice filled the quiet east wing.

* * *

 **Hearing that voice while Papyrus was telling you those things, makes your face glow with your red magic.**

* * *

 **Skeleton Dictionary**

 **whe=where**

 **ci=is**

 **ti=it**

 **buu=but**

 **n=no**

 **fite=fight**

 **kl=kill**

 **thk=thank**


	6. SNAzzy Crushes

"paps?" Sans asked. "why did you call? do they have frisk's ashes…?"

"WELL BROTHER, THERE WAS A BIT OF A PROBLEM." Papyrus explained.

"problem?"

"YES, THIS LITTLE SKELETON BROKE FRISK'S CASKET FROM THE INSIDE AND THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE FRISK'S BODY IS!"

"what!?" The smaller skeleton winced. Why was Sans acting like this? "first i can't protect th… _her_ , and now this."

Sans thought it was his fault? The skeleton instinctivly went to comfort him in the only they knew how, hugs. "N ful." She comforted.

"oh, is this the person you were talking about paps?"

"YES BROTHER. THIS IS THE ONE THAT BROKE THE CASKET."

The smaller skeleton tensed up and pushed Sans away. _*you remember the bad route, and you feel your sins crawl on your back._ Someone whispered. She shivered and covered her head as she layed down.

"p-paps, i don't think she like me very much. let's go see what tori's doing."

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO TELL TORIEL I FOUND THE SKELETON! TORIEL! TORIEL!" Sans followed his brother

"W-wait! Don't go!" The skeleton cried to no avail. "I-I like you."

 _*you need to talk?_

"Yeah. I need to talk to you Chara."

* * *

 **Knowing that you have eachother and understand one another, makes your magic glow red.**

* * *

 **Skeleton Dictionary:**

 **ful=fault**


	7. Soul Ballet

The she-skele sat down on her carpet of her old room and began to "meditate." 2 red souls, one a darker shade than the other came out and began to glow and float around each other as if in some dance.

* * *

"Are you _nuts_ Frisk?" Chara yelled.

"I-I just thought-"

"Frisk, we're a skeleton because of our determination! We can't even _talk_ correctly, they can't believe us until Alphys would get back, and you want to do _that_?" Chara jeered at Frisk. Frisk had gone through this. When she was in the Underground, heck even on the surface.

* * *

"You know, if you had more HP, you could survive longer in fights."

"We can just sleep."

"Yeah, but I know a way that won't cost a penny!"

"Chara, I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I used to be like you. Thinking that everyone was good, that everyone could be loved. But if you love some one, you hurt them, and if they love you, they'll hurt you. No matter what…"

Though sometimes Chara was helpful Underground.

"Tell him the truth!"

"No, I want to be smart. I'm still wearing the tutu, so I'm going to tell Papyrus I'm not."

"You're a liar. You're going to regret that."

Sure enough Frisk did as Papyrus lied to Undyne based off of what he knew.

Then…On the surface…Oh Frisk wished she had listened.

"F-Frisk? We need to speed up!"

'What, is something chasing me?' Frisk signed before getting pinned down by 2 adolecents. One pointed a pistol to Frisk

"Fight ba-" A loud crack rang through the area. "C-c'mon Frisk! Get up!" Chara begged. "I don't want to die! I don't want to see you die! Stop it! Stop dying! Be determined! Please…"

* * *

Chara's soul noticed Frisk's soul losing it's glow. "C'mon Frisk, it's okay. We're safe. I just, don't think you should have those feelings for him.

"O-okay…"

* * *

 **Being reassured by eachother, makes your magic glow red.**


	8. Tanta!

**I based Chara off of the scareb that talks to Blue Beetle in Young Justice. I really think that it would fit as this iteration of Chara is partially reformed and wants to protect Frisk and their body.**

* * *

Everyone had come to talk about what they were going to do about the skeleton. Papyrus had said that he and Sans would take care of it, but Sans said, "no, she doesn't like me." Toriel felt like she wasn't ready to take care of the monster, and Asgore was in an argument with Undyne because they both wanted a "child."

"Oh hello." Mettaton greeted the young skele.

"M-" _No, we can let him know about our knowledge, we still look like an infant to them._ Chara hissed. "T-tanta!"

"Oh! You're so adorable! Though, I don't know your age. How old are you?"

 _Judging by our magic, which is what age is based off of, we've got the power of a teen boss monster, but the control of a baby regular monster. Which is also why you can't talk._ Chara explained. _Just shrug your shoulders._ Which, to Chara's surprise Frisk did!

"So you don't know your age? Strange. My boyfriend Papyrus told me about how your parent was Reelagore? You also called your home 'cis.'" Skele-Frisk nodded.

"Sans also told me about some 'Skeleton language?'"

 _It's true,_ Chara told them. _Younger skeletons know their native tounge at first, then learn other languages based off of the monsters they live around._

"I learned that 'cis' means 'castle.' So, I think I've put the pieces together, though I can't be sure until you soul scan."

"Sul scn?"

"Yes darling Alphys is going to give a Soul Scan to try to find your parents. But I think I know the real reason why. Alphys and I figured it out. _Frisk_."

 _Well, looks like the stuck-up superstar actually has a brain instead of some bolts. How much do I-_ Chara was inturrupted by Skele-Frisk running and hugging Mettaton. "Y-you figured it out!"

" _But_ , we don't know for sure. Even if you _were_ Frisk. We can't know for sure until your soul scan. So I'm going to have to ask you something Frisk would only know. What attack did I use during the commercial break that we went through?"

"You didn't use _any_ attack Mettaton."

"Good girl! But, could we keep this a secret? I've never felt close to you Darling, but maybe this can be our first friendship test!"

"Thanks Metta!"

Mettaton was so caught up in his revelation that he didn't even notice Frisk was speaking in Allspeak.

* * *

 **Knowing that someone believes your story, makes your magic glow a fiery red!**

* * *

 **Skeleton Dictionary:**

 **sul=Soul**

 **scn=scan**

* * *

 **Okay guys, the next chapter is going to be exploring Frisk's magic…But I have NO IDEA what powers should be unique to her. Please leave some suggestions!**


	9. Magic Tongues

Frisk emerged from her room to see everyone going about their day. She went to go to what she usually does on a saturday. She sat on the couch and began to read a random book. Her eyes scanned over the page changing depending on what parts she got to. "you like reading huh?" Her eyes darted over to Sans. She nodded as she saw what he was wearing. It was the sweater she'd given to him. She never saw him wear it before.

It was a blue turtleneck with bones sewn onto it spelling out, "Lazy Bones." _You notice Sans is looking at the shirt with a solemn expression._ Chara narrated. _What do you do?_ Frisk sat there, blushing and trying to get back into her book. _Frisk…Just go up to your room._ Frisk followed Chara's instructions. Running up the stairs and hiding their face all the while. Frisk let her tongue loll out of her mouth.

Wait…Tongue? Sure enough there was a serpent like, red tongue lolling out as Frisk panted. _Frisk, keep you fantasies to yourself_. Chara commented.

"What fantasies!?"

 _You know the impossible fantasies where-_

"Chara! Shut up!"

"kid who are you talking to?" Sans asked.

"Uh… Ah!" Frisk's magic flared up.

 _Looks like we've hit puberty._

"Quiet!" Frisk's defence mechanisms came in as her magic got just a bit out of hand. Black bones made from her magic appeared in front of Sans, which then arranged themselves into a skeleton of a dog. It began to playfully biting his leg bone.

 _Well, that's a thing we can do. Interesting._

"I need to go to our safe space!"

 _Well we can't teleport. Hang on, let me tap into the magic._

"Okay."

 _And done!_

"What did you do?" Frisk opened the door to see everything had, frozen!

 _Simple timeline magic. Though it seems we can only pause and play reality. No RESETS, no SAVES. We're on the borderline spectrum. Though if we touch someone they'd be brought to this plane and seemingly disappear for a bit._

"Wow." Frisk reached out to the skele-dog.

 _Don't touch them! What did I just say?_

"If we touch someone they'll be brought into this plane of existence."

 _Exactly. Come on, let's get to our secret place and talk._

* * *

The 2 SOULS did a "dance" again in the forest clearing that was known as "Frisk's place."

"So what powers should we explore first?" Chara's darker and bigger Soul asked her "little sister" Soul.

"Maybe the ones that have to deal my face!?" Frisk asked, desperate.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Skeletons only show magic when in intense emotions occur. Tongues probably come to help speak, but _your_ tongue showed because of-"

"O-Oh…W-wait I'm not _that_ obvious?"

"Oh relax Frisk. If you openly showed it, I'm pretty sure your body and magic wouldn't listen to your conscious, but your subconscious desires."

"N-no!"

"Y-yes!" Chara exclaimed over-exaggeratedly. "Admit it, you find the sack of bones to be cute and powerful."

"I-I do~…" *Frisk seems contented.

"Now about our defensive mechanism. We seem to summon these back bones that have this red hue. But, they become animals. For the most part, we can only summon birds when you're like _this_ -"

"What do you mean 'like this'?"

"Oh Sans I love you." Chara mocked. "I want you to f-"

"Chara! I-I think that's enough."

" _Fine._ "

* * *

 **Knowing that you've come to terms with your crush, makes your magic glow red.**

 **Knowing how to use your magic makes your magic glow dark red.**


	10. Soul Scan

Alphys burst into the house to see Sans trying to get his leg back from a black skeleton dog. "S-Sans! I'm here! W-where's the skeleton?"

"i don't know, they disappeared on me." Sans explained

"They what!?"

"what can I say? i'm a 'lazy bones.'" He laughed without humor as he looked at the shirt.

"Sans help me-" Alphys was cut off by the skeleton coming in. She seemed surprised to see Alphys.

 _Perhaps the pausing only works for a certain amount of time._ Chara bounced the idea to Frisk.

"O-oh! Good. You're here. D-did someone tell you about the soul scan we were going to do?"

The skeleton nodded to Alphys. Alphys took them to the basement of the castle, which was Alphy's room, and set it up. "O-okay. So f-first we're going to t-test your soul power." The skeleton recoiled as Alphys put the equipment on them.

"Sk-skeleton's magic c-comes through their hands, and eyes. S-so, that's where we're going to be testing. A-alright?" Alphys began checking it's vitals in the other room so the small skeleton couldn't hear. "Th-that's r-really strange. S-Sans, c-come take a l-l-look at this!"

"what is it al?"

"T-take a look at the DETERMINATION levels!"

"wow, that's pretty high."

"I-it's not as high as the A-Amalgamates, but judging on the statistics- wait. Did you have Frisk's DETERMINATION levels recorded?"

 _Frisk, move!_

"No Chara. They want to help."

 _If they find our high DETERMINATION levels will be a sunk ship! It's not like they'd believe that you've come back to life using DETERMINATION. Alphys is a theoretical scientist and Mettaton is her roommate so they're bound to believe each other. But, as much as I hate to say this, Sans is actually smart and would try to figure out the non-theoretical possibility._

"His entire research was based off of the _theory_ of multi-timelines and dimensions!"

 _Frisk, I'm just trying to-_

Alphys opened the door. "I-I w-wanted to talk to y-you." She paused for a moment. "S-so, d-do you w-want t-to see your vitals?"

Frisk 'hm'-ed with a nod to the yellow lizard lady. Frisk looked at the 2 boards that showed the vitals. One of the human with a strong red soul, and the other with the monster and- Frisk couldn't look anymore as Chara took over and broke the body out into a sprint.

 _Chara! What are you doing?!_

 _Trying to keep us safe Frisk!_

 _Chara, I don't under-_

 _The monster soul had the silhouettes of faded human souls behind it!_

 _So, you're saying-_

 _We have our weaker versions of our original souls, and we control the monster soul. Now, stop trying to take control!_

Sans and Alphys were following the small skeleton. Followed by a group consisting of Undyne and Papyrus trying to catch up. "Get away!" The skeleton summoned a large, 2 headed bone dog and sent it towards them. Sans got his Gaster Blaster out and shot the laser. The skeleton had their eyes firmly closed with red smoke seeping out of it. "I. _Said._ GET. AWAY!" The bones began configuring themselves in the shape of a skeletal dragon with a black Blaster head that looked like the DEM (DETERMINATION Extraction Machine). It began to build up a laser.

 _Chara stop this!_

 _Frisk, you don't understand! If they find out who's SOUL it is, I'll- I-I'll…S-sans'll- He'll kill me! He blames me for the genocide route. I-I was just sc-scared…I-I didn't want to k-kill mom! I-I didn't want to hurt a-anyone! It was as if- It was as if- As if someone was making me their puppet…_ Chara was now sobbing and a red tear trickled out of the skeleton's right eye. _I-I don't w-want anyone of the m-monsters to d-die! I-I don't want to die Frisk!_

 _Chara! Chara it's okay!_ Frisk tried to calm down their SOULMATE by hugging them like they did with Asriel

While on the outside of the skeleton, Everyone was confused by what it was doing. It's individual eyes moving on their own as the 2 human SOULS revealed themselves. "alphys, i did not study SOULS." Sans began. "that's weird right?"

"W-well, a-according to my c-calcul-lations, the skeleton has 2 'dead' human SOULS, and 1 monster SOUL. They're also all connected. The monster SOUL has a 1 way connection, while the t-two human SOULS have a two way c-connection to each other."

"Say what?" Undyne inquired.

"the monster SOUL comes from the 2 human SOULS, and the 2 human SOULS are connected." _but i cannot believe who the connection is._ Sans was able to use his magic eye to see the 2 figures. Visually similar, but one with red eyes, and the other deep hazel with flecks of green. Chara and Frisk.

* * *

 **And we are going to end it off there guys! Remember to review, follow and favorite this story! If you hate it or love it, guilty pleasure or inspiration, tell me in the reviews down below. Thank you so much for reading and have a good day, or night, or evening, or morning. Just remember to smile!**


	11. Time to Wrap Up

**I suggest listening to Shakira's song** _ **Try Everything**_ **during the interview part of this chapter.**

* * *

Chara nodded to Frisk and both Souls retreated into the skeleton. "I-I'm so sorry for running away like-" She was cut off from her apology as Sans hugged her.

"i-i can't believe it! y-you, you're here!"

"Sans I-"

"c'mon, let's get back to tori's."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND SANS!"

"we got our frisk back!" Sans seemed like he was on the verge of tears and he gave Frisk a very genuine smile.

"Whoa, so you're saying that Frisk is a monster now?" Undyne asked.

"I-I knew it! W-when I heard about the red magic, I-I came up w-with a theory that F-Frisk's SOUL had reincarnated itself with it's DETERMINAION and used the magical residue Frisk had from fighting us."

"I just don't know why they're a skeleton. I thought if they were a monster, they'd be some goat creature like Asgore or Toriel."

"well, all that matters is that we share the news about frisk being home." Sans interjected.

* * *

"MTT Special Interview: Frisk Dreemurr (a.k.a. The Ambassador Who Lived?)" The TV rang out.

"Ohhhh yes~" Mettaton EX greeted. "Today on our interviews, we are going to be talking to the once human, now monster, Frisk Dreemurr!" Frisk in her skeleton form came in, wearing a red and purple tunic and blue leggings that acted like leggings. Some people cheered. Some booed. Frisk just ignored them as she walked to the couch across from her friend.

"So, Frisk when did you relize that you were a skeleton?"

"Well, when I was inside my casket, I just felt extreamly hot. I couldn't take the heat so I got out of that kitchen." On Mettaton's TV screen, it showed Frisk using her jetpack/phone as Mettaton dropped stuff on her.

"Another question; how did you become a skeleton?"

"I think it was because of my weird concentration of DETERMINATION."

A phone call came in. "Hi~ you're on TV!" Mettaton greeted

"Yeah, so, why didn't you tell anyone that you were a skeleton until 4 days after your casket broke?"

"Well, I felt that no one would believe me." Frisk explained.

More phone calls. Mainly about what Frisk could do with her skeletal and magic abilities.

The last call was very personal. "So Frisk, have you gained a crush on any of the monsters that you've hung out with?"

"W-well, I went on a few dates with some of my monster friends, but they've never lasted!"

"Yes, but do you have a current crush?"

"I-I-I, uhh-"

"Goodness, look at the time! We're out of it! See you next time beauties~"


	12. Musing Through Memories

_Frisk sat up from the bed of snow. Her human body moved on its own. She met Papyrus in the haze. Before letting him speak, SLASH! Right though the skeleton's body._

" _That's your fault right?" A mysterious voice asked._

" _N-no!"_

" _You killed him."_

" _It wasn't me! Stop it!" Whispers filled Frisk and Chara's head as they both covered their ears, only in vain as the whispers grew louder._

" _All your fault. You can't save them. You're_ my _puppets. Hack slash, bloodbath."_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Sans woke up to thumps, cries, and heat coming from downstairs. "what the-?" He stopped himself as he saw Frisk's skeleton body completely engulfed in her red magic. She kept ramming and banging her head into the walls. "f-frisk! c'mon look at me! i'm right here for ya baby girl." She just kept panting, covering her earholes.

Sans went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "frisk! listen to me! follow the sound of my voice! can you do that for me baby girl?"

Frisk sniffled. "come on back to me. everything's just fine. i'm here for ya."

"S-sans?" The only part that was red now were her cheek bones and left eye pupil.

"yeah. c'mon frisk. come back to me."

"I-I…We're so sorry."

"W-we…we killed Papyrus! I couldn't, I couldn't-"

"shhh…everything's fine now. it wasn't your fault…"

"Thanks Sans…"

* * *

 **And that is the end of** _ **Rebirth.**_ **This is the first official story that I've finished that wasn't a one-shot! I'm kind of proud!**

 **I'm planning on a sequal which will either be fluff one-shots focusing on FriskXSans or an 'Ask Lovestruck Skele-Frisk.' Vote in the reviews and I will catch you all later! Bye-bye!**


End file.
